


He’s done caring

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tim Drake-centric, Timmy is done with everything, i need to leave this boy alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: “My biggest regret?” Memories flood him, of all his hard work waisted and ignored while others get praised. How Damian and Jason has killed and somehow Tims the bad guy. How easily Dick throws him off and how Bruce praises Cass when she didn’t kill a man. Tim got told he couldn’t be trusted again. Some family.He shoves the symbol at Bruce’s chest and watches as he stares at it, everyone stares a it. Eyes widen, apologies on the tip of tongues.





	He’s done caring

Tim’s pissed. Bruce is mad and disappointed and he grits his teeth because he’s on his last _reserves_ of patience and _tolerance_.

Batman is behind him not Bruce because Batman is the best character to tell your child off _apparently_. Not Bruce the awkward father but Batman. Not Bruce who puts a hand on a shoulder but Batman who grumbles and growls. ( _Tim always gets Batman_ )

Tim has had enough of Batman.

The roar of the engine chuffs to a stop and Tims out in a second flat, yanking his stupid cowl off. His steps are fast and silent against the caves dark and cold floor, he walks to his station yanking off peices of his suit off as the others stare.

And really he can’t blame them, the tension could be cut by a knife. That and he’s covered in blood. Nearly died but that’s Jason, remember?

Bruce, no, Batman levels him with a glare that means _I’m disappointed_ as he heads to the others. And would you look at that! With a swish of the dark bellowing cape Batman became Bruce the father who has a hand on Dicks shoulder. The father who pats Jason’s back, the father that ruffles Damian’s hair and the father who smiles at Duke and Cass and isn’t that _fair_?

Tim scowls because he’s sorry, he’s sorry and it’s not his fault. Never really was was it? Can’t Batman see that? _Can’t Bruce?_

Because-

_I’m sorry_ I wasn’t groomed to be your perfect heir, that I wasn’t raised in a goddamn tube to be a miniature assassin that tries to kill people on first meeting them. I’m _so sorry_ I’m not a boy who grew up in the circus that is loved and adored by everyone despite breaking a lot of hearts, _sorry_ I don’t seem to shit sunshine’s and lollipops. _I’m sorry_ I ain’t that spunky kid who’s a zombie that stopped killing people. _So sorry_ I’m not an assassin who chose the hero way instead of killing and _sorry_ I’m not a genius hacker who knows _everything_.

So _sorry_ Bruce, _gosh what’s wrong with me?_ Oh- that’s right! Everything to you!

“Tim.” And would you look at that? It’s Bruce’s face but an underline of Batman. Of course it is.

“What?” He doesn’t bother holding his annoyance in, doesn’t try pulling out the innocence card, I died card, the brat card I’m your favourite card because that wouldn’t work for him.

Because Bruce is going to ask _why wasn’t all the information collected?_ someone’s always asking him for a favour, asking if it’s done, blaming him when it isn’t and he isn’t a _fucking robot dammit!_

“All the information wasn’t collected.” He states. And he’s Batman, he expects an answer despite it not being a question so Tim _shrugs_. Watches as his jaw twitches and Tim raises an eyebrow with a smile as he plays with the metal red robin logo. Running bruised knuckles over cold metal completely aware of the audience watching and waiting.

“Tim.” It’s said heavily, tiredly and Tim grins at Bruce. Because the Batman is tired! And Bruce was going to sleep last night while Tim worked his ass off collecting all the information he possibly could despite it being Bruce’s job. And it’s not his fault the drug dealer didn’t follow their own schedule, it really really isn’t. It wasn’t his fault a wrestler affected by _Ivy tried to strangle him to death._

It wasn’t a question so he sits on his bench, twirling and twisting the symbol in his hands as Bruce sighs, runs a hand heavily over his face. The others continue to watch, not uttering, not daring, to say a single thing.

“You nearly got yourself killed because you didn’t collect all the information!” Ohh looks like the Batman cracked. The others gasp like it’s a fucking drama show and Tim rolls his eyes because _fuck it._

_Fuck it all._

“You mean the information _you_ were supposed to collect?” Tim says and watches as Bruce, finally Bruce, falter ever so slightly. Just a second before he’s Batman again with that stupid perfect posture and glower. Bruce has obviously never met Janet Drake before.

“I was busy-“ he’s actually informing Tim of something? Wow that’s a first!

Tim doesn’t care.

“What, sleeping?” Batman’s jaw clenched and Tim can see him wallowing in his own pity. Down his usual depressing spiral.

“So wouldn’t that mean _you_ almost got _me_ killed? _Because you didn’t collect all the information_? Because you were sleeping?”

Batman can’t apparently speak anymore and isn’t that usual? Faced with a problem that’s his fault and he can’t even get the guts to face it? Tim is so done with Batman. Jaw clenched and lips thin he stays silent like he’s on a covert mission.

Dick steps up.

“Tim that wasn’t necessary.” Soft and gentle like soothing a wild animal. He was a robot before, what’s changed?

Tim ignores him as he fiddles with his symbol again, fingering the bird part. The robin part. Well he’s no longer robin anymore so what’s the point?

“Tt. As if Drake can say anything reasonable in the first place. Imbecile.”

Tim narrows his eyes as Dick sighs in exasperation but in fondness. And it’s it so cute when the little demon talks down at him? Just fucking adorable.

“Timothy!”

“You’ll regret that Drake!”

So he said that out loud, huh?

“Well it’s the truth,” Tim hums as Jason snickers, everyone pays a blind eye to Duke who is walking away. He’s new.

“Apologise to your brother.” Tim blinks as he turns to Bruce, he’s a part of the family now is he? So why is Damian never told off at the constant insults? Or maybe he wasn’t apart of the family then.

“You know Bruce, no.” Silence.

And then Batman’s gliding towards him, glower in his stance and anger in his eyes.

Tim doesn’t care.

“You know what Damian? I don’t regret saying that so deal with it.” Damians never regretted his words so why should Tim? Damian hisses and it’s so cute the way he looks like Bruce right now. Maybe Dicks right Damian can be cute.

Black blocks his view so Tim cranes his neck to look up at the towering furry in front of him. He twirls the disk in his hands again as he smiles sweetly up at Bruce.

“You are currently bleeding all over the bench, we don’t need this right now.” Tim continues as if he hadn’t heard him.

“Do you want to know my biggest regret?” He asks and watches as Cass turns away, she already knows. Damian looks interested, giddily waiting so he can turn it against Tim. Good luck with that brat. Dick puts a hand over a blood covered shoulder and Tim forcefully shrugs it away, ignores the look of hurt.

“Get it over with,” Bruce spits, tired and angry and Tim, well he doesn’t care anymore. He stares at Batman straight in the eye and watches as he stands as tall and still as a iron poll.

“My biggest regret?” Memories flood him, of all his hard work waisted and ignored while others get praised. How Damian and Jason has killed and somehow Tims the bad guy. How easily Dick throws him off and how Bruce praises Cass when she didn’t kill a man. Tim got told he couldn’t be trusted again. Some family.

He shoves the symbol at Bruce’s chest and watches as he stares at it, everyone stares a it. Eyes widen, apologies on the tip of tongues.

Tim doesn’t care.

He laughs and says.

“My biggest regret? My biggest regret Bruce Wayne, is becoming robin.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t kill me! Soo I won’t continue this buuut I hope you liked it!


End file.
